What Never Was
by kjay1
Summary: After an expoldsion, Elisa finds out who she would have been with if Golaith wasn't around.


WHAT NEVER WAS 

**_NOTE:Short and simple:This fanfic is about the animated t.v. show "Gargoyles" and belongs to Disney, and are not mine in anyway, ect,ect..._**

**WARNING!: The following fanfic deals with Elisa being with someone esle. A lot of people have been talking about who would Elisa be with if Goliath wasn't around. After making this fanfic like 2 months ago, I finally decided to put my toe in the water, and post it on the web. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion on this matter. If you can't _stand_ to see Elisa with anybody else, and if you don't want to read about Elisa being with anybody else, I kindly ask that you leave this fanfic now. I'm placing this warning so that I won't get attacked with hate mail, or get my house blown up later.:) **

READ AT YOU'RE OWN RISK! 

THIS IS YOU'RE LAST WARNING! If you don't want to see Elisa with anybody else, click back now! 

I MEAN IT! 

*Three second final warning* 

  


_Previously on Gargoyles..._

Matt:In hard times I bet people every where have friends they can trust and be honest with. Friends that people would never lose faith in them, no matter what. 

Elisa looked at Matt, feeling awed and mushy. She had a strong desire to burst out crying. Elisa also had the strangest desire to hug Matt. But she didn't do either.   
-From THE CURE 

_

Love was supposed to be   
Something wonderful to me   
To watch it grow inside yourself   
To feel your heart beside itself 

_

Sometimes it hurts to love so bad   
(When you know you're given all you can)   
Sometimes it hurts to even laugh   
(You do your best but still it's much too sad)   
Sometimes the pain is just too much   
And it hurts like hell   
That's the way it feels   
-It Hurts Like Hell   
-From the "Waiting to Exhale" sound track 

_8:50 P.M._

"Ach, there's nothing on de t.v.!" Hudson said as he flipped through the channels in frustration. "Wit' over a hundred channels, ye expect ta see one good thing on!" 

Bronx who, was laying on the floor next to Hudson whined like he understood. 

"Hey Hudson!" Brooklyn said, as he came in the room. "Do you want to go out on patrol with us tonight?" 

"Aye, I might as well." Hudson said getting out of his chair. "There is nothin' on de t.v. tonight." 

Hudson and Brooklyn started to leave but then stopped suddenly, when they heard the news flash on the t.v. Hudson forgot to turn off. 

"This is Travis Marshall live from the WVRN chopper above New York habor, where an escaped mental patient named Gordon Smith is on a Yacht armed with explosives, demanding that the police give him a Gargoyle or he'll blow up the Yacht." 

"What?!" Brooklyn and Hudson said at the same time as they rushed back to the t.v. 

"The Police convinced Smith to release the people that were on the Yacht." Travis continued. "But he is still a danger. Sources say that Smith has enough explosives to destroy five city blocks. The immedite area of the habor has been cleared just in case anything goes wrong." 

"We have to do something." Brooklyn said. 

"What is holding you up Brooklyn?" Goliath asked, as he suddenly walked in the room. 

"Goliath, we have a problem." Hudson said, walking up to Goliath. "We just heard on de news that a man is going to blow up ay Yacht by de habor if de Police don't give him ay Gargoyle." 

"We have to do something about this." Goliath said. "People might get hurt. Maybe if this man see's us, he won't blow up the boat. Come. We must stop him." 

**

****

**

_9:15 P.M._

"Listen sir." Matt Bluestone said tiredily through the loud speaker, "Let us help you. You really don't want to do this." 

"Not until I get my Gargoyle!" Gordon Smith shouted from the Yacht. 

"Maybe we should send somebody in there with a suit on." Frankie said smiling. 

"You'll look perfect in a Gargoyle suit Frankie." Bobby said looking at the Yacht through a pair of Spy glasses. "You're face would match the suit perfectly." 

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Bobby." Frankie said sarcastically. 

"Do you see anything in there Bobby?" Matt asked paying the squabble between the two best friends no mind, "Anything that will tell us what kind of bomb we are dealing with here?" 

"All I see is seven barrels, kid." Bobby said. "I can't see the labels though. But by the way those wires are attached to them, I wouldn't want to be around here if it blows up. That I can tell you." 

"That's just great." Matt said throwing his hands up in the air. "How do these people get a hold of this stuff anyway?" 

Matt then walked up to his partner Chante, who was talking to the Captain of the ESU. 

"Hey Matt!" Chante said, walking up to him. "The Captain and I have been talking. We think that we should just take that guy out." 

"You mean kill him." Matt said. 

"It's safer that way." The Captain said. "One of our sharpshooters is on the roof right now. He said that he have a prefect shot. It's your call Bluestone." 

Matt sighed. "What am I going to do Chante?" He asked his partner. 

"I say do it." Chante said. "But it's your decision. You're the leader." 

"_You're_ the second in charge." Matt said. "This is your decision too. You're supposed to be helping me out here!" He said raising his voice slightly. 

"Okay! Okay!" Chante said. "Let's do it." 

"No you can't!" Jessie said getting out of an ESU truck. "That man is a mental patient, and not a terrorist! We can't go shooting up mentally ill people! How would _that_ look on the news?" 

"Jessie, you and your moral qualms!" Frankie protested. 

"No, she's right." Matt said, cutting Frankie off. "This won't look good for our image." 

"So what do we do now?" Chante asked. 

"I don't know." Matt said, trying to think. 

**

****

**

_9:35 P.M._

"There it is! There's the boat!" Brooklyn said pointing to the Yacht. 

"So what's de plan Goliath?" Hudson asked. 

"You two stay in the air as back up, while I go on the Yacht." Goliath said. 

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Hudson said. 

"Um, why are the Police rushing off all of a sudden?" Brooklyn said, pointing down to the habor. 

"Yes they are." Goliath said looking. "The Police cars are rushing off. The Police boats are all leaving the area. Going in all directions." 

All three Gargoyles looked down. The Police boats were pulling away from the Yacht. The Police chopper was simply racing away. Like it was desperate to put some distance between it and the Yacht. 

"I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this." Hudson said. 

"Outta here!" Brooklyn yelled. 

The Gargoyles turned in the air and took off. They powered their wings, desperate for every current of wind they could glide on. 

"I'm starting to think that this was a stupid idea." Brooklyn said. "Why do we always have to-" 

Flash! The sky suddenly lit up like a thousand suns. 

A sudden wave of heat hit the Gargoyles, knocking them out of the sky. 

**

****

**

_Castle Wyvern 1965_

"Goliath, my love, someday I will free you." Demona said, as she put her hand on Goliath's stone form. "And then the humans will pay! They will pay for what they did to us!" She shouted in rage at the air. 

"No, _you_ will pay!" Said a male scottish voice. 

Demona turned around suddenly. "You!" She shouted. "A Hunter! I don't know how you found me, but you won't live through this night!" 

Demona got in a fighting stance as her eyes glowed crimson. Then she jumped at the Hunter, but he moved out the way. Demona painfully slammed against the wall. 

"The last clan of Gargoyles all here at once!" The Hunter said as Demona was trying to regain her wind. "I'll destory you, and then I'll smash the rest of these demons to dust!" 

The Hunter who was in all black and red, with a black mask on with three red slashes across it, walked up to Goliath's statue, and took out a mace. Demona looked up. Everything was hazy, and she was seeing double. She shook her head. Her vision got clear for a second, and she saw the Hunter with the mace, high above his head, about to bring it down on Goliath. 

"NOOOOOOO!!" Demona shouted out as she charged at the Hunter. 

The mace came down. 

A chip flew off of Goliath's stone form. 

Then another. 

And then Goliath's stone head, flew off of his body. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Scratch one demo-" 

At that moment, Demona tackled the Hunter. She was going to give him a slow and painful death. 

"I'll have your head!!!!" Demona shouted, as she held the Hunter up by his neck, about to slash his chest. 

The Hunter then took some sort of dust from his pocket and threw it in Demona's face. 

"AHHRRrrrgggGGHHH!" Demona yelled, as she dropped the Hunter, and tried to clear her eyes. 

When she cleared her eyes, the Hunter was gone. Then Demona looked at the shattered stone body of Goliath. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Demona boomed. "They will pay!! They will all pay!!" Then Demona jumped off the Castle with the Hunter's laugh echoing in her ears. 

**

****

**

_9:45 P.M. The present_

Goliath didn't know how long he was unconscious. But when he came to, he was on the surface of the water. He was lolling there like some kind of dead fish. 

Goliath's first through was, _where are the others?_

His second thought, _how long I was out?_

"Brooklyn! Hudson!" Goliath yelled out. 

No answer. Goliath moved his arms and legs. At least he wasn't injured. He dove below the surface and looked around. 

"Goliath!" Brooklyn answered. 

Goliath resurfaced, and Brooklyn swam up to him. 

"Have you seen Hudson?" 

"No. I was knocked out." 

Then in the distance, a small police boat appeared, with the search light on. 

"Should we hide?" Brooklyn asked. 

Goliath was about to answer when suddenly he heard a familar voice call out. 

"Hudson?!" Goliath and Brooklyn said at the same time. 

Goliath and Brooklyn looked back. They saw Hudson on the Police boat, waving. The boat pulled up to them. Hudson helped Goliath and Brooklyn in the boat. 

"Guess who saved us." Hudson said pointing back. 

Brooklyn looked. "Matt?!" 

"After the explosion, I came back to look for you guys." Matt said walking up to the two Gargoyles. Matt stopped when he saw Goliath. "Who is this??" Matt said pointing to Goliath. "You didn't tell me there were anymore Gargoyles in your clan Hudson." 

All three Gargoyles stared at Matt like he was nuts. 

"What are you talkin' about Matt?" Hudson said. "Goliath always been in our clan. He's our leader." 

Matt jerked back surpised. Now it was his turn to look at Hudson like he was crazy. "Wait just a mintue." Matt said. "Brooklyn is the leader. You made him the leader five months ago, remember?" 

"What?!" Hudson said confused. 

"Matt, did you get caught in the explosion and hit your head too hard?" Brooklyn asked. 

"No of course not!" Matt said. 

"Something strange is going on here." Goliath grumbled. 

"Don't worry about it." Matt said. "You got caught in a explosion. Memory loss is likily to happen. It'll all come back to you later. Let's get you all back to the Castle." 

**

****

**

_10:00 P.M._

"Smith decided that he couldn't wait much longer." Matt said to Elisa, when he got back to the Castle. "Thank goodness Bobby saw Smith press that button in time." 

"Yeah." Elisa said, distracted. 

"You're worried about Goliath eh?" Matt asked, putting a caring hand on Elisa's shoulder. 

"Xanatos told me that he went to checkout the Yacht to try and stop that man from blowing it up." Elisa said. 

"Don't worry." Chante said, walking up from behind. 

"Yeah." Matt said. "I'm sure that Goliath is sa-" 

FLASH! 

Matt saw himself in the air. Goliath was holding him. Goliath, Hudson, and Brooklyn were all heading back to the Castle... 

FLASH! 

Elisa and Chante were looking at Matt strangely. 

"Are you okay?" Elisa asked him. 

"Uh, yeah." Matt said, shaking off the weird vision. 

"Daydreaming?" Chante asked. 

"No, I just had this strange feeling that I was in two places at the same time." Matt said, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Maybe I need some sleep." 

"I think that's Goliath now." Elisa said, looking up. 

"No, that's Angela and Broadway." Chante said. 

Soon Angela and Broadway landed on the battlement. 

"Hi Elisa, Hi Chante, Hi Matt." 

"Um, hi." Matt said distracted. 

Matt was troubled. The hallucination, or vision, or whatever he had was too real to just forget. Everyone daydreams. This was no daydream. Matt thought he was heading back towards the Castle with Goliath holding him. It was just a few seconds, but it was definitely real. 

"Did father come back yet?" Angela asked, concerned. 

"No, not-" 

"There he goes!" Broadway said, pointing up. 

Goliath, Brooklyn, and Hudson soon landed on the Castle battlement. Goliath placed Matt down. 

Matt had a shocked look on his face. Because what was standing infront of him was himself. 

Matt. 

Everyone did a double take, and stared at the two Matt's. 

"Oh boy." Brooklyn said. 

"Oh boy is right." Chante said. 

**

****

**

_10:15 P.M._

Everyone was inside the Castle in the great hall. Everyone was busy staring at the two Matt's. 

"Who are you?" Matt said to himself. 

"He could be a clone." Elisa said. 

"Impossible." Xanatos said, looking over the Matt double that Goliath brought in. "If he was his skin pigment would be altered. If Sevarius cloned him." 

"If he's not a clone, then the question is, who is he, and how did he get here?" Elisa said Quizzically. 

"Sir, I think we have another problem." Owen said walking in the room. 

"What is it Owen?" Xanatos asked. 

"It's about Elisa." Owen answered. 

"What about me?" Elisa asked. 

"Our cameras just showed you walking in the elevator." 

"But that's impossible!" Elisa said. "I'm right here!" 

And after that, Elisa pass out, and Matt, the Matt Goliath brought in, caught her before she could hit the floor. 

**

****

**

_Some time ago..._

Jason kissed Elisa. She pulled away suddenly, realizing that she felt something wrong. 

"No we shouldn't" Elisa said backing up. "First of all, we're partners." 

"But only temperarily! In a week you'll be back with Bluestone!" Jason said. 

Elisa shuddered at that name. That was the problem. 

"There's somebody esle isn't it?" Jason asked. 

Elisa's head was swimming. "Yes...no...there's someone I deeply care about, but it would be impossible for me to get involved with him." 

"I'm sorry." Jason said. "I got carried away. It's just that I haven't been with someone I really cared about for a long time...Well, um, I'll go now." Then Jason left Elisa's apartment. Elisa sat down, and put her head in her hands, trying to sort out her thoughts. 

FLASH! 

"You know I care about you Matt." Elisa said, as she was in Matt's apartment. "You are my best friend Matt. You don't know how I felt when Thorgan almosted killed you with that poison dart." 

"I think I know how you feel." Matt said. "I felt the same way when Broadway told me you fell over the waterfall in that Hunter incident." 

"Well partners suppose to worry about each other like that." Elisa said, walking towards the door. 

She wanted to say more, but her throat closed up on her. It was tearing her up inside. 

"Elisa, wait." Matt called out. 

"What is it?" Elisa said turning around. 

Matt felt the tension in the room. It was hot, his heart was pounding, and his throat was tightening up on him. But if he didn't say it now, he would never get another chance like this to say it. The two of them were too afraid to take the first step, and he knew it. It hurted like hell. That's the way it felt. 

"Elisa," Matt said, taking a deep breath. _Why were things like this so hard?_ He wondered. "Elisa, could the reason why we worry about each other so much, is that we are denying our true feelings for each other?" 

"What are you talking about?" Elisa said trying to act surpised. 

_Come on Elisa, help me out here._ Matt thought. _You are not making this easier for the both of us._

"You know that we both really like each other." Matt said. "Why should we keep on denying it?" 

"Of course I really like you Matt." Elisa said. "As a _friend_." 

"Why can't we be more?" Matt said softly. 

Elisa jumped up slightly, and responded. "Because...because...because we're--" 

"Partners?" Matt added. "We're not officially partners anymore Elisa. Chante is my partner now. We work together on some cases, but we're not partners." 

_So much for that excuse._ Elisa thought. That was her ace in the hole. Now with that gone, she was in a deadlock. Why did she keep denying her feelings about Matt? Why did she kept feeling that there was somebody esle out there for her? Maybe... 

"Maybe it's time for me to stop running." Elisa said. 

"Yeah." Matt responded. "Maybe it's time for _both_ of us to stop running." 

Then Matt and Elisa moved colser together, and closed their eyes about to- 

FLASH! 

"Wake up! Elisa wake up!" A voice called. 

Elisa opened her eyes. She woke up and saw Matt, the Matt Goliath brought in, holding her hand. Everyone was crowded around them looking concerned. The other Matt stood there, looking confused. 

"Are you okay?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah." Elisa said. "I just feel tired, that's all." 

"I'm glad your alright, my Elisa." Matt said, hugging her. Elisa hugged him back. 

"WHAT???!!!!" Goliath boomed, outraged. "How _dare_ you?!!!" 

"Goliath charged at the Matt that dared to hug Elisa like that, and to claim her as his own. 

"Goliath, stop!!!" Brooklyn, Broadway, and Angela said, holding Goliath back. 

The Matt that was holding Elisa got up. "What is his problem?" He asked. "Why is he upset? Elisa and I are a couple." 

Everyone in the room gasped. The other Matt Gasped more loudly, with his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't believe his ears. He just heard himself say that he and Elisa was a _couple_. 

"How can he say that??!!" Goliath roared with eyes glowing. "Elisa is not yours! She is mine!" 

"Hold on pal!" Elisa said getting up. "I don't even know you." 

"What??!!" Goliath roared again. "He must have her under some magic spell!!" 

"Hold on, wait a mintue." The other Matt spoke at last. "A mintue ago you was talking about how worried you were about Goliath. Now you act like you don't even know him?" 

"Who are _you_?" Elisa asked the other Matt. Then she looked at Xanatos. "Is this your idea for a sick joke?" She asked him. "Why are there _two_ Matt's in here?" 

Xanatos just stood there with a dumb look on his face. 

"I think I know what's going on here." Chante said. 

Everyone looked at her. 

"You do?" They all said in unison. 

"Yes." Chante said. "And if I'm correct, we only have a few hours to fix it all." 

**

****

**

_10:50 P.M._

"I think we created a dimensional warp black hole." Chante started to say. 

"What?" Xanatos said confused. 

"When I was in school, one of my physics teachers talked about it. It was one of his stupid theories about time and space travel. I wasn't really listening to him when he told us." 

"What?!" The real Matt spoke out. "_What?!_" 

"I really don't remember all of it." Chante said. 

"Tell us." Elisa said. "We really don't have much to go on." 

Chante began. "There are alot of alternate time lines and outcomes. That's what the theory basically says." 

"Meaning?" Xanatos pressed. 

"It's hard to explain since we are three dimensional." Chante said, as she took out her pocket note book, and ripped two sheets of paper from it. "Let's say that the Universe is flat, like this sheet of paper." Chante then held up the sheet of paper. "Our Universe is this sheet of paper. Let's call this sheet of paper 'A'. As the theory says, everyone's time line is linked together in some way. Directly, or indirectly. Every time line has billions of outcomes. The 'what if this didn't happen' type thing." 

"As in, if the clan wasn't betrayed all those years ago, we wouldn't be here." Goliath said. 

"Right." Chante responded. "Out of every one of those time lines, only one outcome can happen. It's either one outcome or the other. Never both. Now all those alternate outcomes have to go somewhere. That's when this second sheet of paper comes in. All of those outcomes that never happen becomes part of the anti-Universe. Let's call that Universe _this_ sheet of paper. Sheet 'B'." Chante held up the second sheet of paper, and held it close to the first sheet. "We never know that this Universe exist because we never feel it. It's like if two people were locked in seperate rooms all their lives. They could be right next to each other, and never know it because they never got out of their rooms. But what if something came along, and opened those rooms? The two people or, the two Universes can now see each other and go into each other's rooms." 

"So what you are saying is the explosion at the Habor is causing the other Universe to come into ours?" Owen said. 

"Yep." Chante said. 

"Cool." Brooklyn replied. 

"No." Chante said. "That is not _cool_. Our Universe and the other Universe are like poles on a magnet. We are the positive Universe, and the other Universe is the negative Universe. During that explosion, a small hole was ripped in space time, sucking the negative Universe inside ours. The two Universes are like matter and antimatter. It's not possible for there to be two Universes existing at the same time in the same place." 

"That would explain the two Matt's." Lexington said. 

"This is impossible. There are two Matts in the same place at the same time. It's a space-time anomaly. A unstable condition." 

"Meaning?..." Both Matts said. 

"Meaning that soon it would be two of everyone, everything. This unstable condition will correct itself." 

Everyone started to take a deep breath when Chante said that. 

"Don't breathe so easily." Chante said. "The condition will correct itself by destroying the other Universe. By destroying us." 

"WHAT???!!" Everyone exclaimed. 

"Everything in the anti-Universe will replace the positive Universe. What I think happened to Elisa was that her anti-Universe double replaced her. I think in the anti-Universe, Goliath didn't exist. That's why she acted like she didn't know Goliath." 

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. 

"That's why I think Elisa passed out. Because the anti-Elisa's mind snapped with our Elisa's canceling it out." 

"Yeah." The real Matt said. "I think that's why I had that vision. I was here, and then I saw myself heading back to the Castle." 

"That means that the two Matts are still fighting for control of one another. But soon the anti-Matt will take over, and then our Matt won't exist anymore. The same thing will happen to all of us." 

"Aw man..." The real Matt said. "There must be something you can do?" 

"We have until 9:37 tomorrow to reverse the warp." Chante said. "That's the time the explosion happened. Since only a small hole was ripped open, the anti-Universe won't replace us as fast. If we don't, at 9:37 P.M. all of the anti-Universe would of replaced us by then, and the hole will close, causing us to disappear." 

"So we got until 9:37 P.M. tomorrow to fix this." Xanatos said. "And just _how_ are we going to do that?" 

"I have a question." Angela said. "If Goliath didn't exist in the anti-Universe, what is going to happen to him here?" 

**

****

**

"I don't know how to stop the dimensional warp black hole." Chante said. 

"What?!" Angela demanded. "You have to! If you don't, father is going to...going to-" 

"I know! I know!" Chante shouted helplessly. "I don't remember how my teacher said to stop it! You don't know how boring physics can be!" 

"Chante please!" Angela said, looking at Chante pleadingily. 

"Okay!" Chante said, at last. "I have an idea. A theory. There might be a way to reverse the dimensional warp. We can create another explosion. But it has to be in the same spot as the first one. Plus it has to be five times as powerful as the first explosion. If we do that, it will knock the anti-Universe out of ours." 

Owen took out a calculator, and started to type in some numbers. "That would be the power of a small A-bomb." He said. 

"That would destroy almost all of the city." Xanatos said. "Doing that is out of the question." 

"The second choice would be to some how go back in time." Chante said. 

"The Phoenix gate!" Goliath said. "But I threw it into it's own time stream. It's forever lost in time." Goliath put his head down. "Elisa.." Goliath said under his breath. 

Fox came into the room holding Alex. "Can't Owen turn into Puck, wave his hands, say a magic chant, and bring the gate back?" She asked. 

"I'm afraid that's beyond Puck's abitities." Owen said. 

"And who is this 'Puck'?" Chante asked. 

"Long story." Broadway said. 

Then suddenly, a blue flame appeared above Goliath, and the Phoenix gate fell into his hands. 

"The Phoenix gate!" Angela gasped. 

"But only half of it." Goliath said, as he held it up in the air. 

"But how?" Angela asked. 

"I think I can explain." Goliath said. "Long before the clan was destroyed, Demona and I broke the Phoenix gate in half and we each took a half as tokens for our love for each other." 

"Which means Demona has the other half!" Brooklyn said. 

"I think we are saved!" Chante said happily. 

Everyone looked at her. 

"I think Goliath is the key to all of this. In a time-line in the anti-Universe, Matt and Elisa are a couple. That wouldn't of happened if Goliath was around. I think whatever happened to Goliath happened _after_ the clan was destroyed, and before he got sent here to New York. Other wise, Angela wouldn't be here. Since we are not going to use a bomb, the anti-Universe time-line is still going to replace our own. But if we can change the past of the new time-line, our time-line won't disappear. But the alternate one will. Elisa will be back with Goliath, and everybody will be living happily ever after." 

"What about us??!!" The anti-Matt protested holding Elisa's hand. "We will disappear! We'll ceast to exist!" 

"We have a right to be together!" Elisa shouted. 

Angela stepped up to Elisa, with eyes blazing red. "And what about my father??!!!" She boomed. "He has a right to exist just as you two d-*" 

And then Angela turned to stone, just as the other Gargoyles. Xanatos went up to Goliath's stone form, and pulled the Phoenix gate from his hand. 

"I think we'll be needing this." Xanatos said. 

**

****

**

_9:00 A.M._

"I want that package sent here, and I want it sent now!!" Dominique Destine shouted as she hung up the phone. The blasted humans were sometimes hard to work with. 

"Being a human sometimes has it's faults." Dominique said as she looked at the sun from her office window. 

FLASH! 

Her vision was hazy. For a second her eyesight cleared just enough to see a dark figure with a mace, just about to smash Goliath's stone form. Demona tried to stop him, but it was too late. Goliath was destroyed. 

FLASH! 

"NOOOOO!" Dominique screamed in rage. Then she realized that she was back in her office. 

"What the-" She said confused. 

Then the phone rang. Dominique picked it up. 

"Ms. Dominique Destine, or should I say, _Demona_?" The voice at the other end said. 

"Xanatos!" Dominique hissed. "What do you want?!" 

"Do you have the Phoenix gate?" Xanatos asked coolly. 

"What kind of game are you playing Xanatos?!" Dominique raved. "You know that I don't-" 

Suddenly a blue flame appeared above Dominique's head. The other half of the gate fell on Dominique's desk. She picked it up, with a baffled look on her face. 

"Ah." Xanatos said. "By your silence, I say that you just got it." 

"What are you up to?" Dominique growled. 

"I want you to listen to me very carefully." Xanatos said. 

**

****

**

_11:30 A.M._

Matt decided that he couldn't stay in the great hall no longer. Watching his alternate "self" holding and talking to Elisa like that was more than he could stand. It was making him sick. He went in the room Hudson used to watch T.V. Matt sat in the oversized chair, and sighed. 

"Couldn't stand to see the truth huh?" The anti-Matt said walking in the room. The real Matt turned around. "Stay away from me." He warned. 

"You don't want to see what could of been?" The Anti-Matt said. "After all, it's _you_ that made me." 

"I don't know what you are talking about!" The real Matt said, raising his voice as he got up. 

"Don't give me that!" The anti-Matt said. "I'm all the things that you didn't do. I'm all the things that could of happened to you, but didn't." 

The real Matt turned away, and snorted. 

"You knew you could of had Elisa." The anti-Matt said. "You knew you had feelings for her." 

"But I didn't dwell on it! Besides, I got over that!" The real Matt said, turning around and glared at the anti-Matt in the eye. 

"You got over it allright." The anti-Matt said. "_After_ you met Goliath and the other Gargoyles." 

The real Matt looked at the anti-Matt in surpise. How did he know about that? If Goliath didn't exist in his Universe, how did he know all this? 

While the real Matt was distracted, the anti-Matt grabbed him by his shoulders. 

FLASH! 

Matt just finished seeing the Gargoyles turn to stone for the first time. He was awed by it. But his heart sanked at the same time. He knew that he could now never tell Elisa how he truely felt about her. Not after he met Goliath. Goliath and Elisa have some type of speical relationship even though they didn't see it yet. 

_But Goliath was a Gargoyle. Elisa was human._ Matt thought. 

_No just let it go._

Maybe if he knew about Goliath a long time ago, he wouldn't of even thought about... 

"Just tell me why?" Matt asked. "Just tell me why you kept me in the dark for so long?" 

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you." Elisa said. "It was that I didn't want to share them. As long as I was the only human they confided in, it made me felt speical." 

FLASH! 

Matt was in Elisa's car. 

"What about Goliath?" Matt said surpised. 

"We had feelings for each other." Elisa said sadly. "But it would be impossible for us to get involved with each other." Elisa focused really hard on the road, so she won't have to look at Matt. "We just decided to be just really good friends." 

Matt felt sad and happy at the same time. He felt sorry for Elisa and Goliath. But this was his chance! His moment in time! Maybe there was a chance for them. Matt decided to be bold. 

"Elisa..." Matt started. "I have something to say...Something that I've wanted to say for a long time..." 

FLASH! 

"You see Matt..." The anti-Matt said. "Things don't have to be the way they are. You and Elisa could still be together even with Goliath around. As Chante said, every time line has millions of outcomes..." 

**

****

**

_12:01 P.M._

"But only ONE outcome can happen!" Chante growled as she busted through the room and, tackled the anti-Matt to the gound. "I knew you were going to try something like this!" Chante said as she handcuffed the anti-Matt. 

The real Matt was just standing there dazed, like he was in a trance. 

"What ever it was you tried to do won't work!" Chante said, pulling the anti-Matt to his feet. "All we have to do is use the Phoenix gate to go back in time, save Goliath, and wipe you out." 

"Oh really?" The anti-Matt said, smuggly. "I've just rekindled your Matt's old feelings for Elisa. My Elisa..._our_ Elisa. Even if you did go back in time and save Goliath, Elisa and I will still be together! Like it was meant to be!" 

"Shut up!!!!" Chante yelled, socking the anti-Matt in the head, causing him to go flying across the room, slamming into a wall. He fell over, knocked out. 

_Why did I get so outraged over that?_ Chante wondered. She shook that thought aside, and ran to the real Matt. She had to act before it was too late. Chante grabbed Matt by his shoulders, and shook him. "Come on Matt, snap out of it!" She demanded. "You might of liked Elisa once, but that's in the past now!" 

FLASH! 

Matt and Elisa just stepped out of the broom closet. 

"So I see you two finally found each other." Captain Chavez said, when she saw Elisa and Matt step out. 

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Matt said, looking at Elisa. 

Elisa looked away and blushed. 

"See you tonight Captain!" Matt said leaving. 

Right then, Matt knew that him and Elisa wasn't meant to be together, he was going to be the darnest best friend she ever had. Maybe _that_ was it. Matt had a feeling that he and Elisa were meant to be _friends_. When they ran into each other the first time they met infront of the Police station, it wasn't by accident. It was _fate_. Besides, Matt always wanted a sister. Elisa will be the sister he never had. 

Matt then had this strange warm feeling. He had a feeling that there was someone else out there for him. Someone else... 

Matt then heard this female voice calling him. He liked that voice. He was drawn to it somehow... 

FLASH! 

Suddenly, Matt woke up, and saw Chante standing there in front of him. 

"Matt are you okay??!!" Chante asked. 

"Elisa and Goliath belong together!" Matt blurted out. 

"Yeah, that's it!" Chante said. 

Then suddenly much to Chante's surpise, Matt grabbed her and embraced her in a hug. 

"Chante..." Matt said softly, in a happy voice. 

Matt felt that he could hold Chante forever and never let her go. It was a nice warm feeling. 

"Matt," Chante said, still in shock, "I know that you are glad and all, but this is really pushing the moment. Now let me go before I have to hurt you." 

"Oh, um, sorry." Matt said releasing Chante while coming out of his funk. "Don't know what came over me." 

"Yeah, sure." Chante said, fixing her jacket. 

"Now where's that evil twin of mine!" Matt said angerily, as he was making a fist. 

"I knocked him out." Chante said. "He's over th-" 

Chante looked in the corner where the anti-Matt was. He was gone. 

"Hey, what happened?" Chante said, scratching her head in confusion. 

Suddenly, Xanatos came in the room. 

"Where's the other Matt?" He asked. 

"He was here, but he disappeared." Chante said. 

"Good." Xanatos replied. "Everything is going according to plan." 

"What?" Chante and Matt said together. 

"Come with me." Xanatos said. "I will explain." 

**

****

**

_Castle Wyvern 1965 Again_

"Goliath, my love, someday, I will free you." Demona said as she put her hand on Goliath's stone form. 

"And you will." A female voice said. 

Demona turned around. Standing there was someone wearing a black cape with a hood. The person was surrounded in a blue flame, and was fading in and out. 

"When the Hunter comes, do not attack first." The female figure said. Then she faded away. The flame followed. 

_What did she mean?_ Demona wondered. 

"I finally found you Demon!" 

Demona turned around. 

"Hunter!" She cried out with eyes glowing crimson. 

"At last, I will destroy you, and honor my family name!" The Hunter said, stepping out into the light. 

"You won't be honoring anything, when _I'm_ done with you!" Demona growled, about to attack. 

_Do not attack first._ The words of the mysterious female echoed. 

The Hunter held a mace up high and charged at Demona. Demona dodged out the way, grabbed the Hunter by his neck collar, and threw him over the battlement right before he could crash into Goliath's statue. 

"AHHHHHHH!!" The Hunter yelled, as he fell to his death. 

Demona then flew off the Castle battlement, laughing in victory. "Someday, that will happen to all the humans!" She laughed. 

The dying moaning Hunter looked up and saw Demona flying overhead. He heard her laugh echoing in his head as he took his final breath. 

**

****

**

_8:35 P.M._

"When Goliath wakes up, everything should be back to normal." Xanatos said. 

"We'll find that out when Elisa wakes up." Chante said holding Elisa who was unconscious. 

"I wonder if she'll be our Elisa when she wakes up." Matt said. "If she wakes up and still thinks that her and I are....are-" Matt couldn't spit the words out. 

"If everything worked out like Xanatos said, Elisa will be normal again." Chante said, holding Elisa's head up. 

Then suddenly, the Gargoyles all broke out of their stone skins. 

"Elisa??!!" Goliath called out, seeing Elisa on the floor with Chante. 

"She's okay Goliath!" Chante said. "Everything has been fixed. The anti-Matt is gone. Elisa will remember you again." Then Chante looked at a concerned Angela. "And Goliath won't fade out of existance." 

Goliath walked over to Elisa, who was still asleep. She started to wake up. 

"She won't remember any of this." Chante said. 

"What?" Elisa said, waking up. "What's going on? Why is everybody standing around here?" 

"You passed out." Goliath said helping Elisa off the floor. "But everything is going to be okay now." 

"The last thing I remembered was that there were two Matt's in here." Elisa said, looking at Matt. "What happened to-" 

"That's not important anymore." Goliath said hugging Elisa. "The important thing is that I got you back." 

Elisa hugged Goliath back. "What was _that_ all about?" She asked. 

"Long story." Chante said. Matt looked down, put his hands in his pockets, and left the room. 

**

****

**

_9:37 P.M._

"Wow." Elisa said after Chante told her what happened. "That's hard to believe. If Goliath wasn't here, I'd...I'd be with..._Matt_." 

"Or maybe not." Chante said. "You could of been with someone else. Or, even if Goliath _was_ around, you could of ended up with Matt, or with somebody esle anyway. By some freakish chance, the If-Goliath-wasn't-around-Elisa-and-Matt-would-of-been-a-couple, Universe had to get almost sucked in ours." Chante sighed. "This time continuum stuff is enough to make your head explode." 

"Exactly." Elisa agreed. "I can't understand why I don't remember all of this." 

"I have a theory." Chante sighed again, rubbing her temples. 

"I thought there might be." Elisa said dryly. 

"When the anti-Universe time-line was changed so that Goliath existed when you met the Gargoyles, the alternate Elisa, which was you at the time, disappeared. So the relationship between you and Matt never really happened. You can't remember something that never happened." 

Elisa nodded like Chante said something deep. "So how is Matt dealing with all of this?" She asked. 

"I think he'll get over it." Chante said. "I think he was just freaked out by seeing himself with you that's all. I feel sorry for Matt. Sometimes I wonder why things that you think that should happen turn out into things that shouldn't be." 

"Everything happens for a reason Chante." Elisa said. 

Then Elisa's face lit up like she just found a new lead on a case. "Chante I think I know why- no, nevermind." 

"What?" Chante said, looking at Elisa. "You know why what?" 

"Oh nothing Chante." Elisa said, smiling as she was leaving. "It just nothing at all." 

*Patrick Stewart off screen voice says* 

_Is it really the end?_

_Or just the beginning?_

* * *


End file.
